Bruno Cena
Bruno Cena, uma das maiores revelações da Antiga EWF Antiga EWF Bruno Cena, iniciou sua carreira na EWF como Wrestler da Brand Raw, onde teve uma rivalidade com Jhown Punk que resultou em uma Match entre os 2 pro Over the Limit 2012 que terminou em No Contest após a interrupção de Alexandre que atacou os 2... Após isso, ainda na EWF 1.0, Bruno Cena foi deixado de lado sem muito espaço, algo que só foi mudado a partir da Attitude Hardy na EWF 2.0 Attitude Hardy Logo que se iniciou a EWF 2.0, Hardy Boy e Bruno Cena anunciaram que seriam uma Tag, a Attitude Hardy Hardy fez seu debut na EWF 2.0 no Smackdown #8, onde tendo Bruno Cena ao seu lado, conseguiu sair vitorioso e no Smackdown #9, Attitude Hardy saiu vitoriosa de uma Tag Team Match No Raw #9, os atuais Tag Team Champions, New Brothers of Destruction (Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Costa) tiveram uma Promo, onde durante ela Attittude Hardy invadiu e começaram a discutir, o que gerou uma grande rivalidade entre as 2 Tags... No Raw #10, Hardy Boy derrotou Gabriel Costa e em seguida, Bruno Cena derrotou Carlos Shadows com a distração de Hardy Boy, o que resultou em uma Tag Team Match entre as 2 Tags para o Summerslam 2012 com os Tag Team Championships em jogo, onde Bruno Cena e Hardy Boy conseguiram levar a melhor e se tornarem os New Tag Team Champions! Tag Team Champions No Raw #12, Bruno Cena, sendo acompanhando por Hardy Boy, saiu vitorioso de sua Qualification Match pro Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, assim garantindo sua vaga no PPV MITB 2012 No Raw #13, rolou um grande Brawl entre a Attitude Hardy, American Charisma e a Straight Edge Tag, que resultou em uma Match entre eles no Raw #14, com os Titles em jogo, onde um da Attitude Hardy atacou o outro, terminando com Bruno Cena fazendo um Attitude Adjustment em Hardy pra cima da mesa dos comentaristas e então eles perderam os Tag Team Championships para Will "The Charisma" e Steven Seagal Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match 2012 Winner No Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match de 2012, Bruno Cena para surpresa de todos, conseguiu pegar a Briefcase Vermelha, assim ganham um contrato de uma EWF Championship Match no momento em que quisesse No Raw #15, Bruno Cena participou da 20 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao EWF Championship e ia ganhar, só que pensou ter ganho antes da hora e começou a comemorar, foi então que Jhony Slater que tinha saido por baixo das cordas retornou e eliminou Cena... Após isso, as luzes se apagaram e quando retornaram apareceu Carlos Shadows (atual EWF Champion), que pegou Slater e lhe fez um Tombstone Piledriver... em seguida as luzes apagam novamente e quando retornam, Carlos já não está mais no ringue... Cena então puxa Slater pra fora do ringue e lhe faz um Attitude Adjustment na mesa dos comentaritas e depois pega o Mic e diz para Carlos ficar esperto, pois a qualquer momento ele poderia fazer seu Cash In... No Raw #16, houve uma Single Match de Slater VS Carlos, onde Bruno Cena foi o Special Guest Referee... Bruno Cena sacaneou Slater durante a Match diversas vezes, com destaque à quando Slater fez um Small Package Pinfall em Carlos e Cena fez a seguinte contagem: "1.........2..............2,9.....Kick-Out" , claramente custando a vitória de Slater que pouco tempo depois foi derrotado por um Tombstone Piledriver de Carlos e ao final, Cena puxa novamente Slater pra fora do ringue e pela 2° semana seguida lhe faz um Attitude Adjustment em cima da mesa dos comentaristas Esse foi o útlimo Raw da Antiga EWF... New EWF No final de 2013, Cena não foi um dos convidados à regressar à empresa,porém após sair a notícia que Evan Miller estava a procura de mais Wrestlers da Antiga EWF, muitos apontaram Cena como um dos possíveis à retornar em 2014 Durante a Promo de John Vega no Main Event do Explosive Night #3, Cena de fato retornou onde disse que ele merecia ser o EWF Champion, pois quando a Antiga EWF acabou ele era quem possuia a Briefcase que lhe dava uma luta pelo EWF Championship no momento em que quisesse...Enquanto falava, seu antigo parceiro Hardy Boy também entrou na Arena e dpois de mta discussão ficou decidido que no Explosive Night #4 os 2 assinariam um contrato para uma Match no Explosive Night #5,onde o vencedor sairia com um Contrato para uma luta pelo EWF Championship no momento e que quisesse. Após tudo isso, Cena junto com Hardy Boy e até mesmo John Vega foi atacado por Evan Miller que revelou ser o líder da "The New Revolution". No Explosive Night #4, Cena assinou o contrato garantindo a luta contra Hardy Boy no Explosive Night #5, onde Hardy Boy saiu vitorioso. No Over the Limit 2014 Cena teve uma Match valendo o 1° Contender ao United States Championship, mas perdeu para Daniel Bryan. Após isso, Cena só voltou a aparecer durante a Royal Rumble Match 2014, onde foi rapidamente eliminado. Após a Royal Rumble, Cena foi liberado de seu contrato... No Explosive Night #8 Bruno Cena retornou dizendo que lhe havia sido dada uma última oportunidade e que ele não iria desperdiçar essa, porém Wade Barrett da ECW apareceu na Arena e começou uma discussão com ele, dizendo que em menos de 2 meses de carreira já tinha mais sucesso do que Cena em toda sua carreira na EWF, o que resultou com Wade Barrett acertando um Bull Hammer em Cena e marcando uma match contra ele no Explosive Night #9. Um pouco antes do Explosive Night #9, Barrett conseguiu vencer o Hardcore Championship, tornando assim Cena VS Barrett uma luta pelo Title, porém Leone invadiu no meio da luta e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 tirou o Hardcore Championship de Barrett... Então depois de enfrentar um Barrett da ECW no Explosive Night, Cena foi colocado para enfrentar Damien Sandow com ECW Championship dele em jogo no ECW #6, porém, para a surpresa de todos, mesmo com muito menos experiência, Sandow conseguiu defender seu Title com sucesso Cena no Explosive Night #12 aceitou a Open Challenge de Daniel Bryan, mas foi facilmente derrotado No Explosive Night #13, Bruno Cena participou da Feast or Fired Match, mas não venceu e no Explosive Night #14 participou de uma Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship, mas novamente saiu derrotado... The J.O.B. Squad Após diversas derrotas e começarem à até serem deixados de lado de eventos... Luf, X-Hunico e Bruno Cena, resolveram se juntar e formar a "The J.O.B. Squad", que atacou Leone após sua defesa do United States Championship no Extreme Rules e roubaram seu Title, porém no Explosive Night #15 lhe enfrentaram em uma 3 on 1 Handicap Match, onde levaram uma grande surra e no Explosive Night #16 perderam mais uma vez ao enfrentarem Shannon Moore, Wade Barrett e Felipe Paulo em uma 6 Man Tag team Match Cena ainda participou da 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, mas só durou 7 segundos No Velocity #4, The J.O.B. Squad apareceu, Bruno Cena disse que iria atrás de mudanças e em seguida derrotou Jhonata Rose, mas X-Hunico começou a zombar da situação, dizendo que lutar no Velocity era coisa de perdedores e que derrotar um wrestler da ECW não era mudança... Cena e Hunico começaram a discutir e marcaram pro Explosive Night #21, uma luta entre eles, Loser Leaves e com Luf de Special Guest Referee... após isso, X-Hunico ainda atacou Cena, mas no final Cena conseguiu levar a melhor com um Avalanche Attitude Adjustment Então finalmente chegou o Explosive Night #21, onde Cena derrotou X-Hunico, que então foi demitido e depois Cena ainda atacou Luf, o Speciel Referee da Match Após não ter mais utilidade para a empresa, poucos dias antes do Explosive Night #23 foi demitido (14 de Agosto de 2014, com a maior demissão da história do Main Roster) Conquistas *1x Tag Team Champion *Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match Winner